


Оставим мертвецов в прошлом

by jamie_lee



Category: From Paris with Love (2010)
Genre: Angst, Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для Хиз</p>
    </blockquote>





	Оставим мертвецов в прошлом

**Author's Note:**

> для Хиз

Рис молчит всю дорогу. Сидит прямо, смотрит вперед и даже не пытается вытереть капли крови со щеки. Это Нью-Йорк, детка, никому нет дела до человека, бредущего по улицам в окровавленной рубашке, никому нет дела до обдолбанной в хлам девчушке, блаженно привалившейся спиной к мусорному баку, никому нет дела до плачущего потерянного ребенка. Никому нет дела до случайных жертв, если речь идет о национальной безопасности.  
Этим ублюдкам необходим Рис, чтобы они помнили о том, что приходится терять по дороге в чертов Эльдорадо, потому что никто не считает. Сам Уэкс тоже, сбился где-то на третьем десятке, а может, чуть раньше. Ему тоже необходим Рис, это чертово напоминание о том, каким нужно быть.  
"Лицо вытри," - кидает Уэкс ему смятую салфетку, и тот смотрит пустым взглядом, на автомате трет чистую щеку и отворачивается. Да, так случается, черт возьми. Они не Боги, и иногда - почти всегда - под пули попадает кто-то другой.  
Иногда ты держишь на руках заплаканную девчушку, от лоска которой не осталось и следа, уверенный в том, что спас ее, а в следующее мгновение ее голова практически взрывается от выстрела, и кровь оказывается везде. Кровь и мозги, и еще что-то, о чем Чарли предпочитает не думать. Это тоже почти рутина, к которой все привыкли.  
Кроме Риса, конечно. Слишком высокие моральные принципы, не для всей этой херни. Сидел бы в штабе и не высовывался, рано или поздно стал бы лучшим аналитиком гребанного правительства, и, глядишь, через десяток лет выдавал бы инструкции по телефону Уэксу. Слишком высокоморален, чтобы быть лицемерной штатской крысой.  
Уэкс тормозит на перекрестке, забирает салфетку и вытирает кровь сам. Заложнику перерезали горло, сильный нажим. Вероятность спасения нулевая. Взгляд Риса преобращается, становится тяжелым, холодным, и Уэкс усмехается.   
"Разве мы не отличная команда?" почти слово в слово повторяет он то, что говорил когда-то уже давно, и Рис слегка расслабляется.  
Вся херня в том, что необходимо всегда быть сильным. Вся херня в том, что Рису необходимо отдавать часть ответственности, что тот взвалил на себя. Гребанный самоуверенный ублюдок, думает про себя Уэкс и крепко сжимает его подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Зрачки панически расширяются, дыхание сбивается.  
Они никогда не целуются.  
Уэкс отпускает его без предупреждения, почти отталкивает, жмет на газ.  
Трудно быть идеалистом, если всеми твоими правилами подтираются у тебя на глазах. Трудно оставлять что-то за порогом квартиры, если ты валяешься в дерьме каждый день.  
У Уэкса как-то была женщина. Жена. Минди. Уэкс не хочет об этом вспоминать. Сильная женщина, которая стирала с одежды чужую, а порой и его кровь, притворялась спящей, когда он приходил запоздно и целовала, прикрывая глаза. Однажды она встретила его собранными сумками и сухими красными глазами, сказав, что будет правильней, если она переедет к матери. Самый пиздец был в том, что он какое-то время верил, что она вернется. Не вернулась, конечно же. Вышла замуж за финансиста, Роберта, и живет теперь с ним, в загородном доме. И малышка Джо, конечно же, уехала с ней.  
Уэкс действительно не хочет вспоминать все это.  
Когда они заходят в квартиру Уэкса, первым делом Рис идет в ванную, игнорируя все, становится у умывальника, плещет на себя холодной водой и ожесточенно трет лицо, словно стараясь стереть кожу с костей. Его движения резкие и нервные, а потом его взгляд встречается со взглядом в зеркале. Рис выглядит уставшим и осунувшимся.  
\- Иди сюда, - говорит Уэкс.  
Они трахаются на диване, и Рис всхлипывает под ним, когда Уэкс сжимает его бедра, практически не сдерживаясь, потому что сейчас это бесполезно. На утро появятся синяки, но это нормально, потому что это то, что остается живым.  
Мертвецов необходимо оставлять в прошлом, потому что двигаться дальше, проталкиваясь наверх, необходимо живым.   
Уэкс склоняется над ним, рассматривая искаженное лицо - сейчас, кончая, Рис практически некрасив - и гладит его по щеке.  
Глупый, сентиментальный жест, доставшийся из прошлого. Если бы Уэксу не было плевать на все, он бы не позволил себе такой слабости.  
\- Ты не виноват, - говорит он, и дожидается утвердительного кивка. - Хватит вести себя, как долбоеб.  
Не позволил бы себе такой слабости, как Рис.  
А может быть, не так уж и плевать ему на все, думает он, скатываясь с Риса и направляясь в душ. Мертвецов необходимо оставлять в прошлом.


End file.
